The Tale of Amy Trenton
by AnimationNut
Summary: Amy Trenton is dared to sneak into an abandoned factory, but a terrible event changes her life forever. Joined by her best friend Kay, she's on the run from General W.R Monger, and he refuses to be beat by a teen with an attitude. I do not own Monsters vs. Aliens, only my OC's.
1. The Incident

**Hey, MvA universe! :D First MvA fanfic, so I don't know how good I did. Please review. **

**Tales of Amy Trenton: The Incident**

**Stupid Dares and Radiation**

It was pitch black. The only light source was the odd yellow-green glow the radiation gave off and the dim beam of her flashlight. Amy Trenton sighed, wincing with each step she took. In the silent factory, each footstep was like a gunshot. It was dusty, and the windows were boarded up. Amy wrinkled her nose at the foul odour in the air.

Amy couldn't believe she agreed to the dare those morons challenged her to do. What smart person would venture into an old factory filled with fully-functioning nuclear reactors? AND used radiation?

Amy sighed again. Oh well. No turning back now. All she had to do was make to the other end of the factory and meet James and Alicia, the 'Morons.'

James and Alicia were twins who got a kick out of torturing her on a daily basis. They were preppy, snobby, spoiled brats who have heard the word 'no' before in their life. Amy didn't know why they picked on her, but she never bothered to ask. It's not like she actually listened to the insults, but the bruises were kind of hard to ignore.

Finally! Amy grinned when she came upon the rusted, rickety door that was practically hanging off the hinges. If she caught and charged with trespassing, it would be worth it to see the reactions on the moron's faces when she walked out that door.

She reached a purple gloved hand and pumped the metal door handle. It didn't budge. She tried again. Not even an inch. Amy stepped back and studied it in disbelief. Terrific. The one way out and it was stuck! She surveyed the vast space, as all pieces of technology had been cleared out years ago.

_But they leave vats of radiation sitting around. Nice._

Amy spotted a ladder on the far wall. She wondered if she taking an alternate escape route counted as a violation of the rules. Deciding she didn't care, she jogged over.

"Whoa!" Amy yelped as she slipped in a puddle of some sort of slick substance. Her flashlight soared through the air, and landed on the cement floor with a crash, glass and plastic flying everywhere. One of the batteries broke in half, the acid leaking out into a puddle of acid, which had leaked from one of the vats.

Amy watched in dismay and horror as the combined reaction begins to spark. "Ah, hell."

**Most chapters will be a bit short, sorry. I honestly don't know what will happen if battery acid mixed with radiation, but I assume it is terrible. **

**Anyways, review and please, no flames.**


	2. Hot Pink and Briefing

**Hot Pink and Briefing**

Amy moaned, and held a coral polished hand to her pounding head. She sat up, coughing at the rise of dust. She blinked, clearing her blurry vision. "Ah, man. What happened?"

She didn't have time to wonder, as the sound of sirens seemed to be racing in her direction. Swearing, Amy jumped up and ran into the dense woods surrounding the now-destroyed warehouse.

"James and Alicia better not mess with me tomorrow." Amy hissed as she climbed over fallen branches. Then she paused. Wait a minute. It was pitch black out! How could she see where she was going? Slowly she lifted up a hand, and screamed.

ANANANANANANANANAN

James poked his head out from behind a clump of bushes. "Do you think she's dead?"

Alicia bit her lip. "I don't know; bet we better get out of here!" Both turned around to bolt, but crashed into someone blocking their way.

The twins froze as a booming voice called out in military-like way. "All right, you two. You some explaining to do."

James gulped nervously. "What, what do you mean?"

General W.R Monger raised an eyebrow. "How about telling me who you idiots dared to go into a warehouse filled with radiation?"

Even in the night, Alicia's blush was noticeable. "Well we, I mean-Amy. Amy Trenton."

Monger turned his attention to the burning pile of metal and wood that the Chemical Control Unit was in the process of containing. Amy Trenton. He had a strong feeling this was going to get ugly. A grin split across his face. This was going to be fun.

ANANANANANANANANAN

Amy slumped against the wooden bark of a tree. She was GLOWING. Hot pink, if you wanted to get specific. She could see everything in a five-foot radius. With a groan, she raised her hand in front of her face. Still pink. "Typical. Anyone else would've dies from such an explosion. I, on the other hand, survive and freaking glow." The purple gloves on her hand burned off, but thank the Lord that her clothes stayed intact. "How do I turn myself off?" She tried closing her eyes and concentrating, but nothing happened.

Glancing around, she let out a sigh before slipping around the trees and heading towards the back roads that led to town. If this stupid glow didn't disappear by the time she got to the orphanage, she would have to get used to living life in a cave. Or the sewers.

He. Wait until Kay got a load of this.

ANANANANANANANAN

Monger sat in his office as his men organized themselves. The second the explosion happened, the monster-detection alarms went crazy. His army was being assembled while he did his research. His gut feeling was right. This girl would be no easy catch.

She was twelve years old. Sure, sounded easy enough. Until you read the next line, which read; child genius. IQ of 180. She lived at the Randy Town Orphanage. Girl also had street smarts as well as book smarts. He tapped his fingers against his oak desk Amy was also a trouble-maker, talking back to all her teachers and did non-stop pranking. But her school didn't dare suspend her. Why would they suspend the smartest kid they've ever had?

Monger was always up for a challenge. There was no doubt the first place Amy would be R.T Orphanage. After all, wouldn't you tell your best friend you survived a radiation explosion?

ANANANANANANAN

Amy swore as she tripped over a root and stubbed her toe. The stupid glow was still beaming, so how did she manage that? Another root came into view and she halted. "Ah-ha!" She cried in victory, pointing at the root happily. She instantly pulled her finger back when a pink blast shot out of her fingertip and melted the root she had been pathetically gloating over. "Whoa." Her finger now felt all tingly. Curiously, she pointed it at a nearby tree and shot it. A grin came across her face as the pink goo melted a hole in the rough wood. "Sick."

Gleefully blasting anything in her way, Amy soon came upon the back road that led to R.T Orphanage. She noted she really should be getting back at Alicia and James, but Kay really had to know this. Looking both ways, she crept across and along the sides until she spotted the dim lights of Randy Town. Hmm. How to manage this? A pink-glowing pre-teen was sure to be noticed. At least it was the middle of the night. Ducking under windows and avoiding as many security camera's as possible, she finally came upon 'home'. Yeah right. The only thing that made it home was her best friend and fellow orphan Kay Anderson.

Knocking lightly on the window, she waited until Kay opened the window leading to their room that they shared. "Geez, Amy. I thought you would never-YOUR PINK!"

Amy shushed her hastily, climbing through the window and shutting it firmly behind her. "I'm going to tell you what happened, and in turn you're not going to sell me to the government or scientists. Got it?"

Kay rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"All right. Here it is in a nutshell. I accepted the Morons dare-don't look at me like, you knew I would-and I dropped my flashlight and it broke. The battery acid mixed with the puddles of radiation, and there was an explosion. I survived, terrific, I know, and now I'm freaking pink."

Kay raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Only you."

"I know, right? Hey, wanna see something?" Amy pointed her finger at her pillow and Kay's green eyes widened as the pillow melted.

"That is awesome!"

"I knew you wouldn't freak when I told you." Amy walked over to her bed and picked up her army-green backpack and started stuffing stuff in. When she was done, the gold buckles were close to bursting, but at least everything fit. She ran through a mental checklist:

Laptop, toothbrush, hairbrush, wallet, bank card, extra set of clothes, disguise set, library card and her IPhone. Hands on her hips, she scanned the room. "I don't think I'm forgetting anything."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I don't know. I can't exactly stick around here. People like James and Alicia will jump at the chance to exploit me to scientists. I really don't feel like being tested on. Besides, I'm a drifter. This place has gotten old. Don't look at me like that; you know I don't mean you."

"Can I come?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I don't know..."

"It's not like there's anything here for me. With you gone, James and Alicia are just going to pick on me. You don't want that, do you?"

Amy grinned. "I find that a convincing argument. All right, get packing."

Amy and Kay were indeed quite a pair. Amy was a genius, and Kay maintained a C+ average, but aced gym. Amy had blond hair and blue eyes, while Kay had springy red curls and cat-like green eyes. Amy was aggressive and slightly short-tempered, and Kay was the calming influence. Amy threw the window open as Kay tossed the last of her items into her own black backpack. Both slipped out the window and landed in the soft dirt.

Suddenly both girls were blinded by a bright light. Not as bright as Amy's pink glow, of course. Focusing her eyes, Amy groaned when she saw three tanks, and about three dozen army men surrounding the perimeter of R.T Orphanage. Miss Lundy, the 'mother' of the place, peeked out the door and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen her speechless." Amy muttered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the genius Trenton. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

Kay glanced nervously at the advancing military. "This isn't exactly getting off to a good start."

_No kidding._

**Well, I hope this was a bit better. Please review! I beg of you! Or I shall turn the radiating powers of Amy onto you!**

**Ah-hem. Thank you.**

**Oh, and I own nothing. Except Amy, Kay, and Miss Lundy.**


	3. Quick Escape

**Quick Escape**

Amy frowned as she glared at the short guy with a buzz cut, hovering in the air with a jet pack. Yup. Definitely a military man. How to get out of this little predicament? She glanced at her glowing hand, and with a grin raised her finger and shot three pink blasts and struck each of the tanks head on. Kay watched in amazement as the wheels melted.

"Well, that takes care of that. But I'm against melting the military men."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're no fun." But she agreed. She wanted to run away, not be tried for murder. I wonder what else I can do.

Monger raised an eyebrow as Trenton blasted his tanks with an almost maniacal grin on face. The red-head beside her had an amazed expression on her face. Hmm. "The darts, men!"

Amy widened her eyes as a wave of tranquil darts shot towards her. "Aw, not fair!" She flung her hands in front of her and squeezed her eyes shut. Silence. She could feel Kay jerking on her arm. Slowly opening her eyes, she let a sigh of relief and wonder. A wall of pink energy had appeared in front of her when she threw her hands up. The darts were gathered at the base. Glancing over her shoulder, Amy did a quick calculation. If she held these bozos back with her shield-thingy, they just might make it to the woods and lose these dorks. Kay followed her blue eyes and nodded. Amy concentrated to keep the shield up as she and Kay took off for the woods. She heard the small guy-hereby christened Buzzcut-holler,

"After them, men!"

Pumping the jets, she charged across the back roads and dove in the dense thicket of the woods, Kay right behind her. Losing the shield, they ducked behind trees and bushes before halting for a breath. Listening carefully, Amy could no longer hear Buzzcut's shouts or the pounding of army boots. Collapsing on the ground, she glanced at Kay.

"Well. Where should we go first?"

ANANANANANANANANAN

Monger clucked his tongue in disappointment. Those girls knew the woods like the back of their hands, and had no trouble outwitting his nitwit soldiers. One of them even got tangled up in the brush!

"You all need another lesson in Survival and Wood training that was pathetic!" He hollered. Pulling out a black walkie-talkie, he flicked the red switch.

"Boss?"

"Get the chopper ready and assemble the monsters. We have a couple of bunnies to hunt."

ANANANANANANANANANANAN

Kay followed Amy down to the highway, which was right beside the forest. They just had to find it. Amy's pink glow illuminated the night sky, although dawn would soon approach. "Wow, Amy. You're like a superhero!"

"I wish. A superhero has a disguise and powers that stay a secret. This-"She gestured the glow that radiated from her. "-does not go away."

"Then how are we supposed to get around? A glowing teen isn't exactly something you can easily ignore. Well, it might work. You practically blind people." That part was mostly true. Kay's emerald orbs had began to ache from staring at Amy's glow so much that she pulled her sunglasses from her bag and slipped them on. It was much better, but she had a feeling those glasses would be staying on permanently.

"Ha ha. Funny. It shouldn't be as bad during the day time. It's the night I have to worry about. Hey, how about we head to Miami? Good beach weather over there, and it's the farthest away from Randy Town."

"All right. But can we go to Modesto after? I wanna see the bridge."

"I don't see why not. The rest of our lives will be one big vacation. We can go wherever. Well, we can't travel at night. But we can take a lot of day trips."

Kay giggled. Soon they were upon the highway and dawn had broken. An orangey glow spread across the world. Amy was right. Although she was still glowing, it was much more dull and only noticeable if you paid attention. Amy spotted the first cab of the day come roaring down. Gesturing towards it, Amy motioned for Kay to hail it. She tied her blond hair in a ponytail and tugged a baseball cap over it. Slipping on her own pair of sunglasses, she walked over to Kay, who's head was ducked in the passenger window. Staying behind Kay to hide as much of her glow as possible, she listened to the last part of her lie.

"...I know it's quite early, but we went for an early hike and got lost. We just found the highway and would appreciate it very much if you would give us a lift to the nearest airport."

The cab driver frowned before nodding. "All right. You're a little young to be ravelling by yourselves though."

"Our parents are going to meet us at the terminal." Amy raised an eyebrow. She never knew Kay was such a smooth liar. Slipping inside the yellow vehicle, she settled back into the cool leather seat and cracked out her laptop, ready for a hacking job.

ANANANANANANAN

Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Link and Susan stood before the general with curious expressions. "So, what vicious and blood-thirsty monster is it this time, sir?" Link asked, cracking his knuckles.

Monger tossed the file onto the table. Susan, who was already crouched as low as possible to fit at the tiny table, squinted her eyes a bit before they lit up with excitement. "A human monster? This is great! It's even a female! No offense, you guys are great, but it'll be nice for another girl around here to talk to and gossip with."

B.O.B stared at the picture. "No, it's a boy!"

Link closed his eyes. "B.O.B, I thought we had this talk when Susan came."

Monger shook his head. "Don't be fooled. She may look all sweet and innocent, but she's as slippery as an eel. I had my entire force and a dozen tranquil darts on my side, and she demolished them both with one move."

Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow. "But sir isn't this child twelve? How hard can it be to capture a twelve-year old girl?"

"Look again, Cockroach. This girl is a genius. "

The doctor took another look, and a frown crossed his features. "Well, yes. She does have a rather high IQ."

Link grinned teasingly. "Higher than yours, Doc?"

Susan smiled at the picture of Amy that was stapled to the file. "Aw, she's so cute! I always wanted a little sister!"

"Well, you better get going before she and her ginger friend disappear off the map completely."

B.O.B's eye widened. "Gingerbread? Where? Do they have little chocolate eyes and gumdrop bellybuttons?"

Link groaned. "No, B.O.B. Not gingerbread. Ginger-HAIR. It means her pal had red-hair."

"Oh."

The doctor grinned. "Correction. You can't catch a twelve-year old monster or a twelve-year old human?"

"I have no interest in catching Katherine Anderson."

Susan pouted. "Oh, why not? You can't split them up! Their best friends! We could have a sleepover and do makeovers."

Link shook his head. "You really want more female company don't you?"

"Very much so."

"Enough chattering! Fine, you need to catch both of them. It might be a good idea anyway. Who knows what she'll turn into after the prologue exposure to the radiation? Now GET MOVING! IN THE CHOPPER! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" He bellowed.

The monster sprang up and hurried towards the chopper, Susan letting out a pained groan when her head struck the ceiling.

Monger took a deep breath as he and the chopper took off in the air. "I love the smell of monsters in the morning."

"Sorry!" B.O.B called.

**Once again, I own nothing. But I wish I did. **


	4. Hacking and Miami

**Hacking and Miami**

The yellow cab whizzed down the now bustling streets as they approached the airport. Kay peered over Amy's arm and watched her fingers fly across the rhinestone studded keys. Her laptop was her most prized possession. It was like Fort Knox. Amy had installed and downloaded so many firewalls and virus protection software so that her laptop could not be accessible by anyone but her. Amy could also hack into any site or program anywhere in cyberspace and not have the Feds track it back to her. She was that good.

"All right, I secured us some seats in first class in the plane heading straight for Miami with no connecting flights. I sent all the info straight to their data base, including Miss Lundy's credit card number. Looks like she'll get one heck of a bill. All we have to do is show her the passports, which they will scan, and all we have to do is board."

Kay frowned. "But won't Buzzcut find out and corner us at the airport? Or when we land?"

Amy smirked. "Nope. Once we get approved, I'll delete all the information I just downloaded and he'll have no idea we went to Miami. Since I am now a monster, he can't put an APB out on us without alerting the public."

"You really thought this through."

"Don't I always?" Securing her laptop settings, she shut the lid and slipped it back into her bag as they pulled into the Airtimes Airport parking lot. Tossing a ten to the driver, Amy waved her thanks and quickly made her way inside. Kay pulled her passport from her pocket, and Amy took hers from her wallet. They both shuffled over to the check-in place and handed over their passports. The lady arched an eyebrow at them.

"Our parents took care of everything over the computer. See, we were supposed to fly over and meet them in Miami. They said all we had to do was hand you our passports."

"Your parents, huh?" The lady asked suspiciously as she scanned them. "Well, you do check out. But who is Miss Lundy?"

"Our dad's assistant from a while ago. There was a nasty rumour going on between the two of them, so my mother booted her out. There isn't any records left of her detailing the relationship with my father, I'm afraid. She moved to a place called Randy Town." Kay took the passports back and handed Amy hers. "So, are we clear to go?"

"Yes. Just go over to security and have them check you out and your luggage."

The two girls placed their luggage on the conveyer belt. Amy lovingly placed her laptop and IPhone into the plastic bins for the metal items. As the security guard ran the metal detector over them, Amy whispered to Kay out of the corner of her mouth. "What was with the tale about Miss L?"

Kay smirked. "Well, two twelve year-olds getting on a plane heading to Miami is pretty suspicious, and I knew she'd ask about the credit card. I needed to tell a story that would tie in with her records."

"Which the busy-body will be looking over right now. Huh, and I thought I was the genius."

"You are; you just rush things a little. I'm here to fill the gaps."

The guard then went over to Amy. The detector was barely five centimetres from Amy when it started beeping wildly. After being patted down, the guard frowned. "Hmm. Must be a glitch. Sorry about that, miss."

Kay let out a sigh of relief as they hurried up to board the plane. "Man that was too close for comfort."

"Stupid radiation, messing with EVERYTHING I come in contact with." Amy muttered. They walked down the narrow entrance hall and made it to first class. They settled in the plush seats, Amy removing her laptop and proceeded to delete the data she had entered mere minutes ago. Kay slipped on the personal headphones and leaned back, closing her eyes. They popped open seconds later.

"Umm... your 'problem' won't interfere with the plane, will it?"

ANANANANANANANANAN

"Man that was one long flight." Amy groaned, stretching her muscles and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Kay peered out the wall-to-floor windows and smiled at the palm trees, sandy beaches and the calm waves of Miami. But what worried her was the setting sun.

"We better get out of here and check in somewhere. It's getting dark, and you know what that means."

Amy raised her hand. The pink glow was a bit stronger, soon to be the blinding light it was when night fell. "All right. There should be a hotel somewhere around here."

"What about reservations?"

"Did them on the plane. I found an envelope and put the cash in there. I want to use Miss Lundy's credit card as little as possible. It's great being a genius."

"Yeah. The government gives you cash in exchange for your smarts. How are we supposed to get in our rooms?"

"You distract the front-desk guy while I slip the envelope on the desk and take the room key. I put a note in saying we are not to be disturbed for anything, and hotel services can just leave supplies outside the door. With the amount of cash I put in this envelope, they better obey my wishes."

"Your highness." Kay quipped as they entered the humid air and hailed a cab. "Where are we staying?" She asked as the filed in.

"Hampton Inn." Amy directed the driver and raised an eyebrow at Kay. She rolled her eyes as they sped towards their new home for the next few weeks.

ANANANANANANANANAN

Monger wanted to tear what was left of his hair out. "What do you mean you have no idea where they went?"

The lady at Airtimes Airport winced at his loud tone. One glance at her nametag said her name was Kelly. "Exactly what you said. I have no idea where they went. I scanned their passports and the only thing I looked at was the credit card number. The tickets were already taken care of, so I didn't look at their destination."

"What kind of passport girl are YOU?"

Kelly huffed in annoyance. "I tried looking for their records again but they were gone, maybe a minute or two after I scanned them in."

"Of course they were gone! This is a genius we're dealing with! You're telling me you didn't see her GLOWING?"

"Er, well no...I mean, I don't understand the question. What do you mean by glowing?"

"Is there a problem?"

Monger turned towards the man who had appeared behind him. "Yes there is. I'm looking for two girls that boarded a flight some hours ago. One had blond hair, the other had red."

The man looked thoughtful. "I just came off my shift. I work in security. Now that you mention it, I recall seeing two girls matching your description come through. My detector went weird when I tried scanning the blond one, and the red haired girl had her sunglasses on. I don't think she ever took them off."

Monger narrowed his eyes. Maybe the Anderson girl was smarter than he gave her credit for. "Do you know what flight they took?"

"Miami, I believe."

Monger nodded his thanks before storming out the doors and towards the chopper parked smack-dab in the middle of the parking lot. He boarded and signalled for the pilot to take off. "Miami, and MOVE IT."

Susan winced. She hated riding in the chopper. It was always so cramped. "They're in Miami? Wow, I've always wanted to go there!"

Cockroach huffed. "I could've figured it out if you just gave me time."

"Face it Doc. You are not smarter than a 7th grader." Link teased.

"I love that show!"

"Shut up, B.O.B. Well, at least I can get some swim time in at the beaches."

"This is not a vacation! This a monster hunt!"

"Yes, sir."

ANANANANANANANANANANAN

Kay walked in the large glass doors of Hampton Inn and widened her green eyes in appreciation. Amy sure went all out. The lobby was gorgeous. A fountain by the oak staircase, a gold and crystal chandelier. Large plush couches and glass tables for waiting. Since it was night, the flow of people was low. Hmm...A distraction. She glanced at a row of plotted plants and tipped one over curiously. Like a row of domino's they fell. The outraged front-desk shouted and came at her. Hood tightly held over her red curls, Kay booked it around the couches and towards the door.

Amy watched the front-desk guy chase Kay all around the lobby and finally out the side doors. Slipping in, she crept up to the desk and selected her room key. Placing the envelope on the desk, she whistled before stealing up the stairs. Good thing she deactivated the security system for a bit.

Kay heard the whistle as she ducked out the doors. Halting suddenly, she stuck out her foot and the man tripped over it, not able to stop in time. Smiling, she retraced her steps and up the stairs. Well, that was fun.

Approaching her floor, she found a wide white door with the gold numbers etched into it. Knocking twice, then once, then twice again, she felt her jaw fall open as Amy opened the door.

There was two double beds with feather-soft pillows. The carpet was white plush, and the couches and recliners were white leather. A plasma TV hung over the large fireplace. There was a computer desk in the corner, and a kitchen nook in the other corner. The balcony oversaw the pool area and surrounding beaches. It was awesome.

"Yeah. I can live like this." Kay commented as she shut the door behind her.

**I own nothing! Review please. :D**


	5. Sun Bathing and Busted

**Sun Tanning and Busted**

Kay pulled her red locks into a ponytail and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Red string bikini and red flip-flops. Her black bag was slung over one shoulder. Walking over and resting against the door, she waited as Amy skipped out of the deluxe bathroom. Her blond hair was strung up in a high pony and she wore a bright pink one-piece. She shrugged. "I figure it might make the glow blend in."

Although it was true, there was still a pink tint around her face and arms and legs. But the worst was covered at least. "Why do we have to bring all our stuff?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You never know when we'll need to make a run for it." They left the room and took the back exit. Stepping into the morning Miami sun, they crossed the busy street and settled onto the beach. Amy laid the two towels on the soft sand and kicked off her flip flops. Kay sunk down beside her, resting her head on her bag.

"What if they find us here?"

Amy scoffed. "Please. They won't have a clue we're here."

...

Monger stepped into the posh lobby of the Hampton Inn briskly. The front-desk guy hurried up to him, slightly flustered. "Hello, sir. I'm Brandon, and I-"

"Save it pretty boy. I'm not here to stay; I'm here to ask questions. Have you seen two kids in here, females, one red-head and a blonde?"

Brandon scowled. "No. The only kid I've seen today was a little brat who thought it would be fun to tip over my plants."

A distraction. "Anything suspicious?"

"No. Just an envelope of money delivered to the desk stuffed with cash. A room key was missing, but the guy paid for the room and left a note asking not to be bothered. Just another rich jerk. We get those all the time. Although they are not always this mysterious..."

"What room key was missing?"

"Room 220."

Monger ignored the elevator completely. Instead, he took off up two flights of stairs and broke down the door of 220. But there were no screams, no shouts, nothing. Checking every spare inch, he frowned. He had been so sure they were here...

Walkie Talkie buzzing, Monger answered it. "WHAT?"

"Sir, you know how you guessed they were at Hampton Inn because it was posh and all that, and the smart one could afford it with her government money and-"

"I was there for that conversation." Monger snapped.

"Well, Link wanted to go for a swim and when he stepped on the beach, he saw the two girls at the beach across the street."

"And creating mass panic in the process?"

"...yeah."

"Send in the monsters."

...

Kay glanced up, watching in confusion as people milled about, screaming in panic. "What's going on?"

Amy shrugged, watching with interest. "Maybe a shark."

"I don't think so...why would they be running on the beach?"

"Maybe it's a land shark?" Amy joked. Kay groaned and punched the blonde in the shoulder, pulling her hand back with a slight wince. It stung. Kay bit her lip and glanced at Amy. She hadn't noticed her discomfort. Kay adjusted her glasses and shook out her hand. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to be around Amy. First, the glow of the radiation hurt her eyes. That was solved with sunglasses that she couldn't take off. Now every time Amy touched her, it stung. The radiation seemed to be getting stronger, and Kay wondered if Amy noticed that the glow was getting stronger in the day time as well.

"Long time no see, huh ladies?"

Ice cold fear ran across Kay, and Amy slowly turned around to see Monger, and a fifty-foot tall woman who was grinning happily down at them. Kay watched a green lizard/fish thing join up with a big blue blob and a tall cockroach.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"We're the shortest ones here..."

"I know."

"Now what?"

"Run."

Jumping up, Amy blasted the sand at the three smaller monsters feet, sending sand blowing into their eyes.

"My eye!" B.O.B shouted. Link swore and blinked furiously.

"The little brat!"

Kay stumbled back in fear as the woman started forward. Spotting a shell lying beside the towel, she scooped it up and chucked it as high as she could. It was a direct hit. Susan cried out in pain as the shell struck her in the forehead and sent her sprawling backwards.

"Sorry!" Kay called before snatching up her bag and high-tailing it after Amy. The General narrowed his eyes and hollered, loud enough for the monsters to hear, for Kay and Amy, and for the rest of Miami.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! GET 'EM MONSTERS!"

**A bit short but I figure it's better than nothing. I so wish I owned MvA, but I don't. Please review!**


	6. Road Rage

**Road Rage**

Amy stared in dismay as she discovered her pink glow was getting stronger, even in the bright Miami sun. They were both ducking in a dumpster in an alley, deciding to stay put until they could figure something out.

"How are we supposed to escape a fifty-foot tall woman?" Kay hissed, brushing aside a mouldy slice of pizza and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's why we're in the dumpster! I don't know, maybe we could sneak into a truck carrying fruit or something."

Kay was about to reply when she noticed the sides of the metal dumpster were drooping a bit. Drooping? No way. She leaned in closer and widened her green eyes when a slow trickle of grey slid down the now-soft surface. Poking Amy, Kay winced and quickly sucked on it as the familiar burning sensation returned. Amy glanced around. "What?"

"You're MELTING our hiding place!" Kay snapped. Amy followed her gaze and swore.

"WHY can't I turn you off?" She wailed before biting her bottom lip and taking a deep breath. "Ok. We are going to jump out, and steal a car."

Kay should have felt horror, or at least have had her conscience nagging at her. But it had come to the point where she really didn't care. "Well. Now I can say I have a monster for a best friend AND a criminal record."

The two girls slid out of the soft dumpster, which was now beginning to sag slightly. Amy glanced around and motioned for Kay to follow. Whimpering, the ginger jogged after the glowing blonde and halted immediately. "A Ferrari. Now even I think this is cruel. The poor guy..."

"The 'poor guy' isn't the one who will be tested on if she gets caught!" Amy snapped. Kay shook her head and jumped in after her.

"All right then, brainy. How are we supposed to start this thing without keys?"

Amy snorted. "I'm GLOWING with radiation. What do you think?" Kay watched in awe as Amy placed her hands on the dashboard. Pink energy flowed through her fingertips and spread across the dashboard, and soon the car gave a muffled roar as the engine started.

"Amazing."

Amy smirked and threw it into forward. Kay clutched the seat as she tore into the street. "There IS a speed limit."

Amy ignored her, instead her face going slightly pale. "Do you see what I see?"

Kay peered out the windshield and felt her jaw drop as she stared at the fifty-foot woman come stomping towards them. "Well, where's the cockroach and the demented fish?"

Amy swerved the car and across three people's lawns as the 'demented fish' jumped on the hood and hung on. Kay flicked the locks and leaned back in the leather seat, closing her eyes behind the tinted shades. "I cannot believe this."

Link scowled as his grip tightened. "STOP!" The blonde, Amy, just stared at him, eyes wide. The ginger seemed to be thinking and gave a shriek when they ploughed into van. The screech of metal on metal made Link grind his teeth. Glancing over the top of the car, he saw Susan sprinting and B.O.B and Doc taking up the rear. Where was the General when you needed him?

"Hello, girls!"

Link craned his head and laughed when he Insectosaurus soared into view with the old general himself on his back. Monger seemed to be having more fun than he had in ages. Link grinned when a shriek of pure shock rattled the car windows.

Kay stared open mouthed as Buzzcut came into the picture. "A demented fish, a talking cockroach, a blue lump of goo, a freakishly tall woman and Buzzcut riding a butterfly that's HUGE. What the crap?"

Link felt his webbed feet slip as Amy gained speed. Susan and the others had disappeared, no doubt trying to corner the little hellions. To his surprise, a window rolled down and Kay stuck her head out, the wind whipping through her copper locks.

"I am getting tired of calling you the 'demented fish', so may I ask your name?"

"Uh...Link."

Kay repeated the name back to Amy, who was still watching the general with annoyance and disbelief. "How about your friends?"

Link found this very weird. There they were, speeding down the streets of Miami and crashing into trash cans and cars and street signs, and the child was asking for NAMES? Well, he wasn't really one to talk about weird. But still. It wasn't normal.

"Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Susan, and Insectosaurus." Link raised an eyebrow. "Will you tell the crazy girl to slow down?"

Kay relayed the information, and Amy smirked. "I'm kinda having fun." She hollered.

Link was about to retort when she suddenly drove onto the curb. The violent bump sent him sailing and crashing onto the hot cement. Amy glanced in the review mirror and giggled at the annoyed expression on his face. But the joy disappeared when one large shadow blocked out the hot sun. Kay slunk low in her seat when she noticed Susan skid around a corner. There was nothing but buildings on either side of them, and no more turns to take. Amy angrily whipped out her cell phone.

"You have Buzzcut's number?" Kay asked in disbelief. Amy shook her head.

"No. But I can hack into his walkie-talkie reception." Ignoring Kay's fearful look, she picked up speed and raced towards Susan, who was slightly unsure of their motives. "I have a bone to pick with him."

Monger yanked his walkie-talkie out of his belt and bellowed into it. "WHAT?"

"This is SO not fair!" A feminine voice snapped back.

Monger rolled his eyes. Of course she had hacked into his reception. Why wouldn't she? "Are you ready to surrender?"

"No! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You are a monster. And I am afraid monsters cannot live like humans."

"I'm NOT getting tested on!" The voice was now slightly hysterically.

So THAT was why she was so determined to escape. "We're not going to-"

"Yeah right. I bet you have a list of jerks eager to dissect a twelve-year old. Well, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Amy clapped her phone shut and fixed her blue eyes on the only way out; under Susan's legs and straight over the bridge. There was only one problem, which Kay pointed out.

"The bridge is rising!" Kay cried out as Amy rolled down her window and pointed her finger at Susan's foot. Susan let out a loud cry of pain and hopped around, clutching her burning foot. Kay clenched her teeth together as the car jolted and jerked. Soon they whizzed past the woman and were careening upwards. Kay squeezed her eyes shut as they became air born.

"I really wish I could swim!" She wailed. Amy was about to retort when her head slammed into the steering wheel. Clearing the stars from her vision, she glanced out the window and snarled. Insectosaurus had shot some slimy white stuff that attached to the bumper of the Ferrari. They were being lifted up. Amy narrowed her eyes. Sticking her phone into her army bag, Amy kicked the car door open. Kay gaped as Amy perched on the edge of her seat.

"You aren't!"

"I am not going down without a fight." Amy hissed. And then she jumped. After a split second of indecision and mildly remembering she couldn't swim, Kay hurtled after her. Cold water washed over her skin and she felt herself sinking. Something grabbed on to her shoulder and hauled her towards the clear blue surface.

Choking and gasping, Kay blinked the water from her eyes and hung on to Amy as she panted. Monger was staring down at them in what looked to be shock. "Now what?"

Amy took a deep breath and started doing a backstroke. "We swim, and hope Link is a little out of shape."

The two girls drifted towards shore, the monsters watched in utter disbelief, and none were aware they were being watched.

"Ah, yes." A cool voice drawled, watching the action from his dark lair. "She will be just what I need to power my planet, and make me the ruler. Enjoy your last few minutes of freedom, child. It will be over soon."


	7. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped **

Amy closed her eyes and coughed. She was soaking wet, and her blond hair was plastered to her face. Kay was panting beside her, wringing the water from her clothing. "You really need to learn how to swim."

Kay scowled. "I never really thought I would be jumping out of a car into a freezing river." Pushing her copper locks into a ponytail, she surveyed their surroundings. Amy had pulled her onto a sandy shore that was surrounded by small, humble houses. "Well, at least it's quiet. But we really gotta get going. Who knows when Buzzcut will show up?"

Amy hauled herself up and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine. Let's get going. You wanted to go to Modesto right? All we need to do is find an airport."

Kay fell into step beside Amy and felt her body start to tingle. She bit her lip. The radiation was getting worse. What used to be a mild glow was now a full-out glowing beacon. No one seemed to be around, or else they would have been caught for sure. "At least we now know what we're dealing with."

There was a humming roar, so loud it sent the sand spiralling into the air and the trees bending. Hands clasped over their ears, both girls turned to see a large grey and silver object hover overhead, with red and green flashing lights. After a beat of silence, Amy spoke.

"This does not fit the category of 'knowing what we are dealing with.'"

Kay nodded mutely. With twin shrieks, they tore down the stretch of the shore, waves brushing at their ankles. They did not get far. A blue beam of light suddenly encased Amy, and she was being lifted up into the air. Kay stood in shock, mouth open.

"You are so very helpful." Amy snapped, shooting pink blasts at the open hatch above her. To her shock and dismay, the radiation easily bounced off and rebounded at Kay's feet. Coming to her senses, Kay dodged the pink projectiles and jumped, hooking one hand around Amy's ankle. They hovered for a moment, and Amy felt herself being dragged down. Before she could sigh with relief, a slim black ray poked out of the side of the strange aircraft.

"Ah, crap."

A blue laser zapped Kay, who jolted and twitched and fell heavily to the ground. Amy widened her eyes in horror. "KAY!"

That was the only thing she could get out, as she was pulled into the UFO. Kay blinked and stared as the aircraft zoomed off, until it was nothing but a black dot in the horizon. Springing upwards, she felt an overwhelming rush of panic run through her.

"Calm down, calm down." She chanted. Who could help her? A roar of outrage off in the distance made Kay cringe, and scowl. It looked like she would some monster-sized help.

...

Monger shouted and swore while the monsters looked on.

"That went well." Link grumbled, rubbing his sore back.

"Well, we scared them! They weren't expecting to be ambushed by monsters." Susan protested, wincing slightly against the pain in her foot.

Dr. Cockroach was brooding, arms crossed. Link rolled his eyes. "So you got outsmarted by a pre-teen. It's no big deal! Besides, anyone who tries to jump a bridge in a Ferrari is a major idiot."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Surprised, the five monsters and a general whirled around to see a very irritated and worried ginger standing behind them, arms crossed and shivering. She sighed when they all advanced. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. But..."

"Where's Trenton?" Monger barked, eyes narrowing into slits.

Kay hesitated. "Um...she kinda got kidnapped by aliens...is that normal?"

The bellowing shout caused Kay to clap two hands over her ears and wince. Whatever had taken Amy, one thing was sure.

This was NOT going to end well.

**I do not own Ferrari's. Shame. Uh-oh, Amy's in trouble...**


	8. Sources of Energy

**Sources of Energy**

Amy moaned, and sat up gingerly. Her head throbbed dully, and the small, cement cell she was placed in was illuminated by her brilliant pink glow. Peering through the gap in the bars, she saw strange metal tubes filled with a thin strand of blue gunk. Lights bleeped and blinked, and melded with her own light. Raising a finger, she pointed it at the lock.

"OUCH!"

Amy crashed into the wall behind her, the lock sparking blue and her entire body vibrating. "What was THAT?"

"A radiation-proof cell."

Snapping her head upwards, she stared in disbelief as a blue creature came forward. He-or she-wore a white lab coat and had two green eyes and two blue. "Who are you?"

"Gallaxhar. But do not bother me with your name."

Amy frowned as the gears in her mind began to turn. "Aren't you the guy who was going to conquer Earth, but got stopped by those monsters?"

Gallaxhar bristled. "A minor setback."

"I thought you died."

He scowled. "I am an alien genius! I cannot be destroyed by a mere explosion!"

Amy snorted, leaning back against the cool wall and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am a genius human, and I cannot be destroyed by a space dork in a lab coat."

Gallaxhar regarded her coolly. "I don't remember humans glowing."

Amy straightened up. "All right, cut the crap. What do you want with me?"

Gallaxhar smiled a horrible smile that curled upwards and made his eyes glint maniacally. "My dear, you are aware that your radiation is getting harder and harder to control, right?" Amy was silent. "That amount of power would do wonders on my ship, and army."

"I am not a generator!" She snapped. Jumping backwards as the cell doors slammed open, she was about to fire when two metal flying-robot things came at her and sealed themselves over her glowing hands. Amy kicked and swore as she was lifted off the floor and down the metal corridor. Gallaxhar continued talking.

"It was only a matter of time before you lost control and damaged your pitiful surroundings. Consider this a favor."

"A favor?" Amy shrieked. "A favor is you walking my dog or something. THIS is a crime!"

Gallaxhar said nothing. He simply stood and watched as Amy was hooked up to a strange device, where her wrists and ankles were locked in a steel brace. Tubes travelled from her containment device to a control board. Amy watched in dismay and slight fear as pink energy began to travel down the tubes and power up the dashboard. The UFO gave a loud hum and the evil alien grinned broadly.

"Bah-ha! I KNEW this would work! I knew it!"

Amy pulled at her restraints and watched in anger as the Space Dork left the room, cackling in glee. Realizing she really was stuck, Amy moaned and bowed her head.

For once in her life, she was going to have to wait for someone else to save her.

...

Kay tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. The monsters and Buzzcut had been arguing for the past three minutes, and they had not reached a decision. Before she could say anything, however, a loud whirring noise caused her attention to drift to the sky.

"Lovely."

No one noticed her sarcasm. Kay watched as dozens and dozens as silver droids drifted towards the sandy beaches of Miami. Shouldering her bag, Kay recalled the chopper being somewhere near Hampton Inn. Glancing back at the bickering group, Kay rolled her eyes and sprinted towards the chopper.

If the monsters could beat them before, they surely could beat them again.

...

Climbing into the black and silver helicopter, Kay glanced around with impressed eyes. Weapons of all sorts lined the walls. Grinning, the ginger lifted up a jetpack and strapped it to her back. Sagging slightly under the weight, Kay found a small laser gun, which she slipped in her pocket, and a large blaster that shot...something.

Stuffing the blaster in her bag, Kay stepped back outside and paused for a moment. Finally deciding on the red button, she pushed it and gave a yelp as she shot upwards. Wobbling and jerking in the air, Kay gritted her teeth and maneuvered herself to follow the stream of sparking droids off in the distance.

She had a strong feeling that's where Amy where would be.

_She SO owes me one._


	9. UFO Break Out

**UFO Break Out**

Kay hung from the edge of the hovering UFO, face pale. The stupid jetpack had malfunctioned and sent her crashing into the side. Now she was hanging for dear life. Whoever said the military was well-funded? Grunting, she hauled herself up and balanced her feet on the smooth metal exterior. Now, she had to find a way inside. Creeping along, she stepped over anything that blinked or moved, just in case it was a camera. Suddenly, the craft gave a large jolt, and Kay whimpered, sinking her nails into the rubber rims. She then noticed a small hatch right beside her.

It could not be that simple. Nervously, Kay removed a mini-screwdriver from her bag (you never know) and careful unscrewed the bolts. The cover fell off and disappeared in the clouds. Gulping, Kay climbed in cautiously. No lasers or three-headed beasts coming at her.

_Unbelievable. It's a freaking air duct!_

Kay grinned. So much for advanced alien technology.

...

Amy moaned. Her head was still pounding, and her wrists and ankles were killing her. Watching as her pink energy drained into the Space Dork's UFO, she wondered how she was going to get out of this mess. Snapping her head when a loud clank echoed through the wide station, Amy stared open-mouthed as a cursing ginger fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor, coughing.

"KAY?"

Kay looked surprised. "Man that was easy." She frowned as she glanced to the device Amy was hooked up to. "Um...what is that?"

Amy sighed. "My radiation is being used by the Space Dork-"

"Space Dork?"

"The guy who kidnapped me! Now let me speak. My radiation is being used to power his ship."

"And his army."

Amy blinked. "Army?"

Kay glanced around before getting up onto the platform, and peered up to where Amy was being supported by the metal restraints. "Your radiation is also powering a robot army that is attacking Miami and possible the rest of the world as we speak."

"The things you miss when you're locked in a spaceship." Amy shook her head and tugged at the bonds. "So, you got a plan to get me out?"

Kay ran a hand through her copper locks and removed a hair pin. Amy watched in disbelief as Kay climbed the metal bars to reach her restraints. "This is a technologically advanced alien ship. You can't just pick the lock!"

Kay ignored her and twisted the pin in. After a few seconds, the bond snapped open. Amy gaped. Kay smirked. "I thought the same thing when I slipped in through an air duct." Proceeding to unlock the other restraints, Amy gave a small yelp as she dropped to the floor. Kay hung from the top metal bar, grinning triumphantly. The victory soon faded when lights started flashing red and alarms began to blare. Kay dropped down and landed as neatly as a cat.

"Your turn."

Amy bit her lip and grabbed Kay by the arm. Ignoring her wince, they ran down the corridor and froze when Gallaxhar and a horde of silver pod-like machines cornered them. Kay watched as Amy surrounded them with a wall of energy as the bots shot red lasers. Fumbling in her belt, Kay removed her blaster and shot it blindly. There was a cry of pain, and Kay whooped when she saw the blue dork on the ground, clutching his leg.

"You little brats!" He howled. Kay and Amy took off, knocking down the silver bots and sprinting deeper into the ship.

"Where are we going?" Kay asked. Amy smiled grimly.

"The air lock."

"PLEASE tell me you're not serious..."

Amy halted, so suddenly Kay crashed into her. Trying to ignore the tingling sensation that now burned throughout her body, Kay followed a determined blue gaze to a steel door marked Air Lock. "Oh. This is not going to end well."

"Probably not." Amy agreed, and blasted the door off its hinges. Wind instantly swept them off their feet. Amy tightly held on to the doorframe and Kay locked on to the pink teens arm. "Ready?"

Kay moaned. Taking that as a yes, Amy grunted and shoved herself over the edge. With an ear-splitting shriek they fell, zooming past clouds and the wind whistling past their ears. "Can you fly?"

Amy frowned. "I wish."

"WE ARE FREE FALLING TWO HUNDRED FEET AND YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T FLY? THEN WHAT WAS THE PLAN?"

"Didn't really have one." Smirking slightly at Kay's cursing and threats, she wondered if her idea would work.

...

Susan slapped over a dozen bots from her face in annoyance. "How do we get rid of these things?"

B.O.B swallowed three and groaned loudly. "I don't feel good..."

Link was cracking as many bots as he could, a baseball bat swinging over his head menacingly. "I have no clue, but I'm glad someone left this behind!"

Dr. Cockroach scowled. He was crouched behind a car and typing furiously on his make-shift computer. "I can't get a signal! These pesky bots must be getting a power signal from SOMEWHERE!"

"Maybe they are battery powered." Link suggested.

"It doesn't work like that! With this many bots, it would take a huge power source-oh dear. I think I just discovered why Trenton was kidnapped."

Susan gasped. "You mean some jerk is using her to power these monsters?" She watched in dismay as another rush swarmed downtown.

"Whoever took Trenton is using her _radiation_. And I'm afraid I can't track it."

"Who knows how many of these things there are?" Link groaned and batted a bot through a store window and winced as it shattered. "That's going on my bill..."

Monger was busy trying to defend his chopper, which was being overrun by bots, trying to steal the weaponry inside. An ear-shattering shriek suddenly pierced the air and all heads snapped up in time to see two small dots disappear behind a cloud. Monger gaped for a moment before scowling.

"THOSE MORONS!"

...

Amy bit her lip in panic. She had expected the aircraft to be above the ocean. No such luck. They were hurtling towards there death, as directly below was a concrete street and tall buildings. Lovely.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kay screamed, clutching tightly to Amy's arm in horror. Amy narrowed her blue eyes.

"We're not out of the game yet."

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Both girls let out a groan of pain as they crashed into something...soft. A voice hollered back to them; but Amy was so dazed she had no clue who was shouting at her.

"Actually, you both are idiots." As the general came into view, Amy scowled and realized they were flying through the air on Insectosaurus.

"So. How you've been?"

Narrowing his eyes, Monger glared. "Well, considering the fact we are being attacked by hundreds of robot droids that are being controlled by your power, I'd say pretty good."

"But I'm not hooked up to that stupid generator anymore!"

"But some power was still stored. For all I know, Gallaxhar still has enough energy to take over Miami and Greenland."

Kay glanced at the general. "How'd you know-"

"I didn't get to be where I am without knowing things." Monger answered sharply. "Now, since that space dweeb tracked your radiation back to Earth, you get to stop him. And try to get rid of him for good this time, got it?"

Amy rolled her eyes, but nodded. They landed on the ground and Amy hopped off. "Fine. Come on, Kay."

Kay slumped to the ground, exhausted and weary. "I saved your butt, so I-"She was cut off by Monger, who fixed her with a stern stare.

"And I saved BOTH of your skinny butts; know get going and STOP HIM!"

Flinching, both girls took off down the street, dodging flying bots and scowling. "I hope you have a plan!" Kay snapped.

Amy gritted her teeth before answering. "Don't I always?"


	10. The Plan

**A Plan**

Kay stared open mouthed at the large metal antennas lined up on the side of the road leading from Miami. "You are telling me that the Space Dork is hacking into these things and adjusted them to fit his own twisted needs? How come no one noticed anything?"

"Miami has a backup system. Cell phones and cable weren't affected, but Gallaxhar had to switch the city's main power line to their backup." Amy explained. Kay scratched her head and nodded slowly.

"So...you want to override the system from here?"

"Yeah. Except...I have a feeling he reconstructed these to repel my radiation. And my laptop will crash if exposed to my energy."

"So I have to hack into the control systems, and deride the security so you can overload it yourself." Kay finished wearily. "But there is one problem. I CAN'T HACK."

"Well, you're close. Dr. Cockroach is doing the hacking, and the second Gallaxhar notices he's being hacked, he's gonna send the armada. All we have to do is defend him until he gives the ok."

Before Kay could respond, a large shadow covered them. Closing her green eyes, she heard the roar of the giant insect that no doubt bared the genius bug. "Hello, ladies."

Amy smirked. "Hi. So, you are going to hide in that ditch-"She pointed to a ditch at the side of the road. "-and do your job from there. We'll take care of the rest. Are you sure you can hack into an alien database?"

Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow. "If Anderson can pick a lock and free you, then maybe alien technology isn't as advanced as we thought."

"That UFO didn't look like a Ferrari." Kay snapped. Amy ignored her.

"Well, good luck." Amy watched the bug scamper to his hiding place and sighed. "We sure are going to need it."

The second Dr. Cockroach invaded the first breach of security, Gallaxhar let out a howl of outrage. Cursing, he banged on the keys but realized he could not broaden his security system any more. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. A Grinch-like smile that made even his robots quiver.

...

Kay stood, hands on her hips as she scanned the blue sky above. The blaster hung loosely from her belt, and the laser was stuffed in her pocket. "Well. Where is he?"

Amy smiled. "Maybe he decided to give up."

"Even I know it's not that easy."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, a shadow covered them once more, but it was not the shadow of Insectosaurus. A fifty-five foot robot stood before them, and Kay could not figure out how it moved so silently. It had two menacing red eyes, and claw-like hands and its legs were the size of tree trunks. Amy whistled softly.

"That is pretty cool."

Kay paled. "No. No it is not." Removing the blaster from her belt, she eyed Amy. "Can I go help the bug?"

"Stop being a chicken." Amy chided. She started forward, with Kay hesitantly following.

"I'm not the one with radiation powers." She mumbled. The robot raised a claw and struck. Diving out of the way, Kay covered her head with her hands as dirt and concrete exploded in pieces around her. As the claw got ready to strike again, Amy simply heated the ground around the giant feet, and with a roar, the robot got stuck in the mud and cement. Standing up, Kay watched as the monster struggled. "How you making out?"

"Getting there." Came the curt reply. Rolling her eyes, Amy turned to see something smack her off her feet. Kay nailed the robot between the eyes and hurried to Amy's aid. The blonde moaned and pushed herself up, a trail of blood running from her temple. Kay searched for something to wrap around the wound, but realized in dismay that they were still in their bathing suits.

The robot broke free and its eyes began to glow orange. Blasting the bot again, Kay dragged Amy into the ditch and crouched down as the machine roared. Amy cleared her vision and scowled, wiping the blood off her face. "All right. That jerk is going down."

Before Kay could warn her, Amy climbed out of the ditch as the lasers fired. Throwing up an energy shield, Amy dug her heels into the ground and gritted her teeth as the force and heat was making her shield start to disintegrate. Kay peered from over the edge. "Can you over load the robot?"

Amy frowned. How come she didn't think of that? She was the genius! Giving herself a burst of energy, she slammed the wall of radiation into the robot and it stumbled backwards. She ran up to it and placed a hand on the cool steel surface.

Kay winced as a flash of blue sparks erupted from the robot and a shrieking Amy was sent sprawling onto the ground. "Are you ok?" She asked frantically.

Amy panted on the ground. "Now I'm mad." Rolling over, she glared at Kay. "Blast a crater in the ground for me, will you?"

Biting her lip, Kay didn't ask questions. Putting the ray on full power, she aimed it at the ground a few meters in front of the robot. Coughing, Kay waved the dirt from her face and squinted.

Amy stood a good distance away from the crater. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted to get the robot's attention. Kay crouched lower in her hiding place and watched as the robot came stumbling towards Amy, but its foot struck the crater and fell to the ground with the effect an earthquake would have. Kay groaned. "You just made him mad!"

Amy ran up and quickly studied the robot until she found a small hatch near the back. Using a pin from her hair, she got the screw out and climbed inside the robot. Kay hesitantly climbed out and adjusted the glasses on her face as brilliant pink flashes came from inside and the robot thrashed around for a second. Then the red eyes faded to black and it went still. Amy crawled out, splattered in oil and grinning broadly.

"I got it!" Dr. Cockroach cheered, slightly amazed. "I actually got in!"

Amy rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "And it's time for YOU to get out of here."

"No way!"

"You know you won't be able to take the radiation. You can barely touch me and you already have to wear sunglasses permanently."

Kay winced. So she had noticed. "Alright...just be careful."

A confident grin crossed Amy's face. "Aren't I always?"

Scoffing, Kay followed Dr. Cockroach, back to the beaches of Miami.

...

Monger tapped his foot impatiently when Anderson and Dr. Cockroach came into sight. "Well?"

Kay brushed the dirt off her arms. "We defeated the GIANT ALIEN ROBOT-"

"Been there, done that." Susan sighed.

"-and Amy is working on taking down the control antennas."

"Good. These pests are driving me insane." Monger scowled and smacked another one out of his way. Thankfully, the reserve power was beginning to drain out. "Wait, did you do all that in a bathing suit?"

Kay stared at her white bikini with distaste. "We didn't really get time to change. Although some warning of your arrival would have been nice."

Monger snorted and was distracted by a blinding flash. A pink glow was throbbing in the distance, growing brighter and stronger.

The explosion was deafening.

Thrown off their feet, even Susan smashed into the ground as red mixed with the pink and a plume of smoke rose up into the sky. Dazed, Kay struggled to see but her vision danced. Only one thought managed to go through her mind as the ringing in her ears grew.

There was no joyful laughter, no teasing remarks.

And if there was one thing Amy made sure to do, it was to let others know when they were beaten.

Kay could hear Monger shouting, sirens wailing, and it was the fact that not even Amy could have survived that light show that made the world go black.

**I own nothing except my OC's and the plot...and I am evil. Thank you.**


	11. A Turn of Events

**Last chapter! I really love all who reviewed and took the time to read this. I really appreciate it. I do not own MvA.**

**A Turn of Events**

Kay groaned. Her head throbbed, and there was a roaring noise echoing in her ears. What happened? Oh yeah. An alien invasion...a team of monsters...and Amy-

Eyes snapping open, Kay shot upwards and clutched her now-pounding head. The world spun before her, and it took a while before everything calmed down. She was on a beach, and someone had placed an ice pack on her forehead. Catching it before it could fall into the sand; she held it to her temple and glanced around, holding back tears. Amy was gone.

Closing her green eyes and letting out a strangled sob, Kay took a deep breath before slowly opening them again. She couldn't see the monsters or General Monger anywhere. Carefully getting up, she wobbled and groaned. Sinking back to her knees, she cursed. What was wrong with her? It's not like she was the one who took down the robot. She wasn't the one who risked her life to-

Kay froze, distracted by her grief-filled thoughts when she heard a pained moan. Gathering her energy, she got up and slowly started off in the direction the moan was coming from. She stepped onto a grassy hill and struggled upwards. There were the monsters, and they seemed to be in a heated discussion. The general was just staring off into the distance, a peculiar look on his face. Susan looked to be on the verge of tears. The moan sounded again, but the monsters didn't hear it.

Kay continued to follow the sound. Shuffling down the road, she observed the damage done and felt a fresh wave of tears assault her. The cool water from the melting ice cubes trickled down her face, and Kay composed herself once more. She halted in fear and uncertainty when a figure came stumbling down the road, and it was clear the moaning was coming from whoever it was.

It was the pink glow that made Kay drop the ice pack completely and gape in shock. Amy glanced at her tiredly, her blond hair tangled and she was covered in dust and dirt. A nasty cut ran down the side of her face, but other than that, she was fine.

"What happened?"

Amy snorted. "I nearly die and that's all you can think of?" A smirk played across her lips. "Well, everything was going good. But Gallaxhar was right about one thing. I lost control halfway through and suddenly, my body was on fire. It was way too much, and instead of just cutting the connection off with a slight overload, the entire system exploded. I somehow managed to gain control before I blacked out."

Amy paused to wipe a trickle of blood of her face. "A wire came loose and caught me in the cheek. It stung like crazy. I really wish I could get out of this stupid biki-"

Ignoring the pounding in her head, which seemed to have increased, Kay tackled Amy to the ground and ignored the burning sensation that seared through her body. "What happened to Gallaxhar, anyway?"

Amy snickered. "Let's just say he's out of commission."

"I so don't want to know."

Amy laughed and they both sat up. A breeze brushed past them, and silence followed. Kay finally spoke. "Well. Now what?"

Amy sighed. There it was. The dreaded question. One thing was obvious; she needed help. If she lost control once, she could do it again. And that was not an option. "I'm going to have to go with Buzzcut."

...

Monger hadn't felt this emotion for a long time. It was grief, and it was strong. He had never like kids much, but for some reason Amy was an exception. Maybe because she was a lot like him in a way. She was determined, stubborn, a natural-born leader, and a pain in the butt.

"Hey!"

The sharp voice made him turn, and he arched an eyebrow in shock. The pain in the butt was glaring at him, exhaustion and irritation obvious in her expression. She was covered in dirt, and blood was smeared across one cheek. Susan gave a happy squeal and Amy's lips twitched. But the frown held firm. Kay stumbled beside her, and she was wincing in pain.

Monger shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I won't even ask how you managed to survive."

"Good. 'Cause I couldn't explain how anyway." There was a pause before she continued. "So. Where exactly will you be taking me?"

The eyebrow went higher. "No screaming, threats or painful attacks?"

"There might be if I change my mind in the next ten seconds."

"All right, all right. Calm down. You will be taken to a top secret facility and you will become part of the monster team."

Uncertainty crossed her face. "That's it?"

"That's it. No tests, no experiments." Monger reached in his pocket and pulled out a golden bracelet that had small red and green lights. Amy stared at it. "This will help control your radiation. It won't get rid of it, but it will store the excess radiation and let me know when you start to become unstable."

Amy accepted the device, and after a moment snapped it on her wrist. Immediately the green lights glowed, and her pink light dulled. Monger grinned at the amazed expression on her face. Noting that the monsters were still there, he waved them off. "Back to the chopper. We'll be there shortly."

"But-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Scowling, the monsters grumbled and left, heading down the street and back to the chopper. Monger turned back to the two girls, and glanced at the glum girl with orange hair.

Wait. Orange hair?

Neither had noticed yet, but Kay was now glowing orange, which mixed with the flaming red hair. "Well, I knew something odd would happen to you since you were hanging around Trenton so much. I just thought it would be radiation poisoning."

Confusion flashed across Kay's face as she glanced down at herself. She let out a yelp of shock as she made her discovery. Amy tilted her head to the side. "You look like a carrot."

She ducked the fist and grinned. "Now you get to be my sidekick!"

Kay snorted. "Just what I always wanted."

Monger frowned for a moment as a thought ran through his mind. Was he out of his mind? Maybe. "You are underage monsters, and we don't get many of those. Normally a parent would have to give their consent. But since you two are orphans..."

Two faces fell. "...how would you like to be...military daughters?"

Kay brightened. "Really? That'd be sick!"

Amy watched the general's expression change from stiff to relaxed and relieved. "Can I still get up at noon on weekends and eight on weekdays?"

"Negative."

"This should be interesting."

It was then Monger knew this wasn't going to be easy.

But he always loved a challenge.

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out!**

**Peace.**


End file.
